Siempre juntos
by eme-ele
Summary: A la misma vez que la vida se le escapa, Gajeel recuerda un momento junto a Levy que atesorará para siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón. No le teme a la muerte, puesto que solo le importa proteger a la mujer de la que se ha enamorado profundamente. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-Siempre juntos-**

El camino que el destino nos tiene preparado

* * *

Mientras Gajeel era absorbido por las partículas de barrera mágica y el monstruo que acababa de derrotar, decidió que iba a dejar de esconderse. Era la última vez que la iba a ver y no estaba dispuesto a ocultar todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Cuando vio que Lily la sujetaba para que no se acercase a él, sintió un alivio incomparable. Estaba listo, por fin, para hablar.

–Levy… Yo solía ser un rufián insalvable. Pero, después, te conocí… Gracias a ti, creo que me convertí en alguien un poco mejor –dijo mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de la noche más maravillosa que había tenido en toda su miserable existencia.

* * *

_Durante la última noche antes de la guerra contra el Imperio Alvarez, había un aire extraño entre todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Muchos de ellos incluso habían decidido no pasar por el gremio y otros se iban temprano a casa para prepararse para la gran batalla que les esperaba. __Dos de los que se marchaban antes que de costumbre eran Gajeel y Levy, que, al ver como el Dragon Slayer de hierro se iba, salió disparada del lugar. _

_Hacía mucho tiempo, más del que podía recordar, que estaba enamorada de él. No sentía, sin embargo, que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Pero no por eso podía evitar preocuparse por él._

_–Gajeel, ¿te vas ya?_

_–Obviamente sí. ¿Tú? –respondió con simpleza; nunca había sido realmente expresivo ni bueno con las palabras._

_Levy asintió y él se ofreció a acompañarla a casa porque no consideraba que las calles de Magnolia fuesen un lugar seguro para que alguien frágil y menuda como ella anduviese sola por ahí. La chica de pelo azul se sorprendió pero se alegró mucho de sentir un atisbo de preocupación por su parte, aunque no fuese la primera vez que la había protegido._

_La maga había tenido muchos complejos a lo largo de su vida: porque era débil, porque su magia no era tan útil como las de sus compañeros o porque no servía para pelear. Sin embargo, todo se agigantaba todavía más si observaba su cuerpo. Cuando se miraba en el espejo al salir de la ducha, la tristeza la embargaba. Veía la pequeñez de su cuerpo, su delgadez, sus pequeños pechos y era mucho peor aún cuando iba a los baños públicos del gremio y veía a todas sus despampanantes compañeras. No le extrañaba que Gajeel no se hubiese fijado nunca en ella y tenía la certeza de que nunca lo haría. __Debido a todos los complejos que la perseguían, no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para el dragón de hierro, que siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar e intentaba protegerla. Era cierto que era muy torpe expresando sus sentimientos, pues nunca lo había hecho –sin contar la furia y el desprecio–, pero a nadie se le escapaba que, para Gajeel, Levy no era una simple compañera o amiga._

_El camino fue silencioso. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos; él, principalmente pensaba en las estrategias que podía desarrollar para aumentar su capacidad, poder y fuerza, mientras que a ella no se le iba de la cabeza el pensamiento de que esa podía ser la última noche de tranquilidad que tuviese en mucho tiempo. Y, lo más importante, que estuviese con él._

_Antes de llegar a Fairy Hills, la angustia invadió el corazón de la maga de escritura sólida. No quería alejarse de él, pero no sabía qué hacer para retenerlo. Además, llegar allí significaba que tenían que despedirse, puesto que no estaba permitida la entrada a hombres en el edificio._

_–Gajeel… –lo llamó quedamente, con miedo de decir las palabras que realmente quería__–__ ¿te resultaría muy extraño si te dijera que me llevases un rato a tu casa? –ante la cara de sorpresa que compuso el Dragon Slayer, se apresuró a negar con las manos y la cabeza–. N-no es para nada raro –soltó muerta de la vergüenza__–__. Es solo que… bueno… no quiero estar sola… –y las palabras que en realidad estaba pensando eran «quiero estar contigo», pero no estaba preparada para verbalizarlas._

_El mago compuso una sonrisa y simplemente asintió. Les pillaba de paso, así que no le importaba pasar más rato con ella._

_Al entrar, Levy se sorprendió gratamente por la apariencia de la estancia. Era bastante minimalista y pequeña, pero eso no significaba que no fuese bonita. Además, estaba recogida y limpia, algo que realmente no esperaba. Gajeel la invitó a pasar y le ofreció algo de beber, a lo que ella negó. En el fondo, se sentía sumamente nerviosa porque estaban completamente solos, ya que Lily se había quedado en el gremio y no tenía pinta de que fuese a regresar temprano._

_Pasaron algún tiempo conversando animadamente y la maga, aunque no lo deseaba en absoluto, se obligó a irse. Lo único que quería en realidad era quedarse toda la noche en su compañía, pero, sin garantías de que él aceptase, decidió que era mejor marcharse._

_Cuando le comunicó que se iría, Gajeel sintió una presión en el pecho y cierto desasosiego. Lo último que le apetecía era pasar la noche alejado de ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas y –para qué lo iba a negar– hacerle tantas, tantísimas otras, para expresarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, que pensaba que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero no sabía cómo hacer que sus sentimientos salieran a flote._

_Levy se levantó del asiento, embriagada de pena y amargura, sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de desprenderse de sus ojos. Se puso de espaldas al mago y él le dijo que la acompañaría de nuevo a Fairy Hills, pero se calló repentinamente al ver los hombros de la chica temblar ligeramente. La tomó del antebrazo y le dio la vuelta de forma pausada, dejando expuestas las lágrimas y su cara enrojecida a causa del suave llanto._

_–¿Qué te pasa?_

_En un impulso, Levy lo abrazó y agarró fuertemente su camisa con las manos, pensando que así nunca se alejarían el uno del otro._

_–Es solo que… Gajeel, tengo mucho miedo –musitó entre sollozos contra su pecho, mientras escuchaba los latidos tranquilos de su corazón._

_–No te preocupes, enana. Me tienes a mí para protegerte, ¿recuerdas? –alzando su mentón, hicieron contacto directo con la mirada y el mago le mostró sus dientes mientras escapaba de sus labios su característica risa._

* * *

–Me enseñaste a amar a otros.

* * *

_Alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, Levy le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios que lo dejó descolocado. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron; estaba realmente sorprendido por el repentino acto de la maga de escritura sólida. En ese momento, el mundo se redujo a los cálidos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos y al fuerte agarre que unas pequeñas manos tenían sobre las solapas de su camisa. Cuando se separaron y ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, enrojeció instantáneamente y, presa de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo, intentó alejarse del cuerpo del chico. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, pues Gajeel la sujetó de los hombros con la fuerza suficiente para retenerla sin lastimarla. P__egó sus frentes, dándole el apoyo y consuelo que necesitaba._

_Levy no podía creerlo. __No solo no la había alejado, sino que la había detenido cuando había intentado apartarse y había reducido la proximidad de sus cuerpos a cero. Sentía su aliento calentando parte de su rostro. Gajeel le tomó la mejilla, le alzó la cara y se agachó levemente para que el dulce contacto que habían tenido volviese a producirse._

_No es que no tuviese experiencia previa con mujeres, pero nunca había creído que un beso podría significar tanto. Los anteriores que había dado solo habían supuesto el preludio a una sesión intensa de sexo y habían estado caracterizados por tener mucha más lengua que otra cosa._

_Pero este era totalmente diferente y sentía que se podría morir tranquilamente después de haber experimentado algo así._

* * *

–Gracias a ti, pensé en cosas que nunca antes me había planteado.

* * *

_Volvieron a separarse. La mirada de Levy resplandecía. Podía incluso escuchar los latidos que se encerraban dentro de su pecho. La maga sintió que iba a estallar de felicidad y que, si se alejaba, ese momento se perdería para siempre._

_Como dos imanes que se atraen irremediablemente, acercaron sus rostros y continuó el suave vaivén, que pronto derivó en algo mucho más intenso. La lengua del mago invadió la boca ajena, sedienta de la dulce saliva que se resguardaba allí. Los besos ardientes pronto se trasladaron al cuello de la chica, que comenzó a gemir quedamente. Gajeel subió las finas y delicadas piernas con sus fuertes brazos y las enredó en su cintura para hacer así mucho más accesible su cuerpo. Le quitó la cinta que adornaba su pelo. Levy, que se sostenía con firmeza del cuello del dragón de hierro, comenzó a notar una dureza que le acariciaba entre sus muslos. Asustada y sorprendida, se separó levemente, mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas profusamente._

_–Creo que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, enana –dijo Gajeel con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos que le provocaban su excitación–, ¿paramos? –aunque era lo último que se le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, lo haría si ella se lo pedía porque entendía que era pronto para dar un paso de tal magnitud. Apenas acababan de besarse por primera vez, pero eso no le impedía desearla con gran vehemencia._

_Cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, a Levy no le pareció mala idea. Solo de pensar en la cara de decepción que pondría el mago al ver sus pequeños atributos, hacía que le entrasen unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Gajeel comenzó a bajarla de encima suya, pero, de repente, sintió que las piernas volvían a afianzarse a su cintura con seguridad. Cuando la chica sintió que se desprendería de su cuerpo el miedo la invadió. ¿Y si ya no podía volver a estar así con él nunca más? La valentía, cualidad que pensaba que nunca había tenido, se adentró hasta el fondo de su alma y se abalanzó contra los labios y el cuerpo masculino, haciendo que, por la fuerza del impulso, trastabillaran y cayeran en la cama que estaba próxima a ellos, uno encima del otro._

_Caer de esa forma hizo que el roce íntimo se acentuara y brotó un fuerte gemido de la boca de la chica. Gajeel le dio la vuelta con cuidado para posicionarse encima de ella y llevar el control de la situación, pues esta lo requería. Comenzó apartando su ropa para que Levy no se sintiese intimidada al verse desnuda primero. Cuando se deshizo de todo, la maga lo miró con sorpresa. Nunca había visto con tanta crudeza la desnudez de un hombre y le resultó algo un poco violento. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, mientras el Dragon Slayer sonreía con autosuficiencia._

_Pasó a retirar el vestido de su compañera. El hecho de que siempre llevase vestidos que dejaban la espalda descubierta y el tamaño de sus pechos hacían que fueran pocas las ocasiones en las que Levy llevaba sujetador. Y esta no era una de esas excepciones. Esto provocó que, cuando la prenda fue retirada, quedara prácticamente desnuda. Gajeel se separó un poco para no perderse ni un solo detalle de su anatomía. Era cierto que sus pechos eran pequeños, sin embargo, resaltaban por su redondez, su turgencia y su firmeza. La miraba con tanta decisión e intensidad que la chica interpretó que el sentimiento que veía reflejado en sus ojos era rechazo, cuando en realidad era fascinación. Se apresuró a taparlos debido a la vergüenza y el bochorno. El mago agarró sus brazos y los apartó suavemente, dejándolos de nuevo al descubierto._

_–No tienes por qué cubrirte. Son preciosos –se agachó hasta alcanzar uno de los senos y empezó a trazar círculos con la lengua en la cima sonrosada._

_Entre los gemidos de ambos, Levy decidió quitarse la última prenda que faltaba y olvidarse de todos los fantasmas que la acosaban. Adiós, complejos; adiós, razón; por fin comenzaría a disfrutar de verdad._

_Gajeel se aventuró bajando con su lengua por el vientre femenino. Separó sus piernas y se relamió los labios al observar el tesoro que la chica tenía guardado. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la superficie de su intimidad provocándole un espasmo de placer. _

_ –¡Gajeel! –exclamó sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, mientras enredaba sus finos dedos en el largo cabello negro. A su vez, sentía el roce de los múltiples piercings que él llevaba en la cara interna de sus muslos, excitándola aún más. _

_El Dragon Slayer nunca se había preocupado por el placer ajeno cuando estaba en la cama con alguien. Pero esta vez lo único que quería, antes de satisfacerse a sí mismo, era que ella disfrutara de cada segundo que estaban compartiendo. Cuando los gemidos se convirtieron en leves gritos y sintió la espalda de Levy arqueándose y sus manos tirando de su pelo, se detuvo. La visión que tenía delante no podía ser mejor: ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, el flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba con insistencia._

* * *

–El futuro. Una familia. La felicidad. Es gracioso. El gran Gajeel… pensando como un humano corriente –a esas alturas, ninguno de los dos había podido reprimir las lágrimas que surcaban sus rostros.

* * *

_Sus miradas se cruzaron y el dragón de hierro no pudo contenerse más. Sin previo aviso, abrió mucho más sus piernas y se adentró en ella de una forma un poco ruda. Siempre había sido muy bruto, pero al escuchar el grito que desgarró la garganta de Levy –que no era de placer como los anteriores– y al observar la forma en la que pegaba su frente a su pecho, sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados con fuerza y sus manos envolvían sus brazos, clavando ligeramente sus uñas en ellos. La había cagado como siempre. No había tenido en cuenta la estrechez y tamaño de su cuerpo y el gesto no había hecho otra cosa que revelarle su pureza e inexperiencia, que era algo que sospechaba, pero que ahora confirmaba. Se iba a separar de ella, pero, cuando Levy lo notó, empujó su cuerpo con sus caderas, iniciando así los movimientos._

_–Ni se te ocurra alejarte de mí –sostuvo con decisión mientras alzaba su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Gajeel, hipnotizado, empezó a moverse mientras sentía que ella se movía de igual forma._

_La fuerte punzada que había sentido se convirtió después en una mínima molestia para desembocar en un sentimiento de placer indescriptible. Se aferró a su espalda y apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco que se formaba entre su ancho hombro y su cuello. Él, enviciado por el vaivén incesante, enredó las piernas de la chica de nuevo en su cintura para que el contacto fuera mucho más profundo. De un momento a otro, Levy sintió como el mago tensaba su espalda y un jadeo grave escapaba de las profundidades de su ser. A continuación, algo caliente invadió el interior de su cuerpo._

_El Dragon Slayer se acostó a su lado y ella no dudó en echarse encima de él. Su ligero cuerpo se adaptó perfectamente a la anatomía masculina y esta le servía como colchón. En ese momento pensó que a lo mejor no era tan malo ser menudita. Él recorrió con las manos su espalda y las caricias llegaron hasta los glúteos para perderse por el dorso de los muslos. Por un instante, la culpabilidad azotó su mente con fiereza._

_–¿Estás bien? Siento haber sido tan bruto –dijo mientras acariciaba esta vez su cabello rebelde, el cual le hacía cosquillas en el pecho y en el cuello._

_–Cállate, idiota. No podría estar mejor que ahora mismo._

_Gajeel se relajó ante esas palabras y los tapó a ambos con una colcha verde de estrellas._

_–Deberías ponerte algo de ropa. Esta noche va a ser fría –aconsejó, pero, en realidad, le encantaba sentir la calidez de Levy encima de su cuerpo._

_–Después. Déjame disfrutar de esto un poco más –susurró mientras se aferraba a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se fundieran y se convirtieran, prácticamente, en uno solo._

* * *

–Quería caminar por siempre a tu lado. No sabía que perder el futuro sería algo tan aterrador.

–Gajeel…

–Te doy mi futuro a ti.

–¡No! ¡No, Gajeel! –gritó Levy con el corazón desgarrado por el sufrimiento de ver a la persona que más amaba siendo llevada por la mismísima muerte.

–¡Vive por mí!

–¡No te vayas! –suplicó, sollozando–. ¡Suéltame! –ante el ruego de Levy, Lily apretó más fuerte su agarre, intentado no perderla a ella también.

–Lily, lleva a Levy de vuelta al gremio. Prométemelo –su sonrisa tranquila entraba en contradicción con la situación a la que los tres se estaban enfrentando.

–Lo prometo –afirmó el exceed entre lágrimas mientras ambos veían como el cuerpo de Gajeel se desvanecía.

–¡Gajeel! ¡No!

Las lágrimas caían como torrentes por las mejillas de Levy y los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, ejerciendo gran presión en su cabeza y en su pecho. La confesión del mago había deshecho todos sus esquemas. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle todo eso en un momento así? Debía habérselo dicho justo después de hacer el amor para que hubiese respondido con firmeza. Era evidente que ella le correspondía y desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que expresó en ese instante solo hicieron que ella se ahogase con su propio llanto y que ni una maldita palabra significativa saliera de su boca. Solo podía gritar su nombre y pedirle que no se alejase de su lado. Había estado esperando ese momento por un tiempo que le había parecido eterno y, ahora que rozaba la felicidad con la yema de los dedos, esta le era arrebatada. Habría estado dispuesta a morir por él, con él e incluso eso le habían quitado.

Solo pudo aferrarse más a Lily con desesperación y dejar salir profundos gritos de angustia de su boca, sin saber que una extraña magia le devolvería a la persona que el destino le había reservado para caminar a su lado, siempre juntos.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

El título de este fic y el desarrollo del mismo están inspirados en el capítulo 303 del anime. Recordar este momento fue emotivo y precioso. Bueno, soy nueva en FanFiction en general y en este fandom en particular, así que espero no haber defraudado a los fans de esta pareja, entre los que me incluyo, por supuesto. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!

**eme-ele**


End file.
